


Living for Tomorrow

by XMezumiiru



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Other, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMezumiiru/pseuds/XMezumiiru
Summary: Part of the Boys of Summer ChallengeA series of drabbles that follow the developing relationship between Kayura and Nasuti and how time can slip away.
Relationships: Lady Kayura / Nasuti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This partners with Thoughts On Control - Rajura/Anubisu (explicit content) - You don't need that to understand this one.

1\. Girls Night 

Kayura mimicked Nasuti’s raised glass, touching the shots together. It was crowded in the tavern and the clothes Nasuti gave her were tight and completely inappropriate, she thought as she pulled down the skirt that didn’t even reach her knees. She and Nasuti were together, just them amongst the sea of bodies in this tavern.

“Happy 21st birthday, Kayura,” Nasuti said, downing the shot. Kayura mimicked her again, feeling the burn of alcohol.

“So, Nasuti, why my 21st birthday? I mean,” she dropped to a barely heard whisper, “I’m still almost 450 years old, so, what’s the point?”

“Yes,” Nasuti said, picking up the next shot, “but you only remember these 21 years. And the world acknowledges you are now as an adult.”

“Your world is so confusing,” Kayura said. “I’ve been empress nearly a decade and been drinking sake nearly as long.” She downed her first shot, knowing right away this was far more potent than any sake in the Youjakai.

“Here you are not,” Nasuti answered. “Here, you are a flighty, barely legal, hot piece of ass that most of the men here would love to have sex with. Yet, here you are with me.” Nasuti smiled wide. Her cheeks were already flushed. 

Kayura blushed, “Nasuti-san, that… that’s not…”

“It totally is,” she answers, “At least here. And it’s not like you have many other options there. The only ones close enough to your rank are the Masho. Seiji told me Anubisu took himself and Rajura off the menu, while Touma and Shin told me Naaza and Shuten are now off-limits.”

Kayura sighed. It was true. Her Masho paired off, even though she was sure they traded partners once and a while. Not that she wanted anyone of them, but still… “Yes, they have taken up with each other, but they still support me fully. I’m just not first in their hearts.” She said sadly.

“Maybe you should try elsewhere.”

“Where?” Kayura asked longingly.

Nasuti took Kayura’s hand. “I’m only mortal, but I am here.”

Kayura looked at the hand holding hers. It was warm and accepting. The Masho would accept her, and Nasuti was no threat to the throne. It would be nice, even for a little while. “Yes, I would like to be here with you.”

Maybe she could find the magic that gave the Masho immortality and use it again.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Boys Night 

Once the taxi dropped them off, Kayura and Nasuti shushed each other, trying to stop giggling as they entered the house. They saw the boys in the living room, but they looked all asleep to their clouded vision. Nasuti pulled Kayura up to her room, still giggling as they got to her room. 

Once the door closed, Nasuti flopped on the bed. “That was so fun!”

“Yes, it was,” Kayura answered, nervous. “It’s totally different than anything back home.” She sat on the bed, her head rapidly clearing with nervousness.

Nasuti propped herself up, “Come, lay down with me. I don’t bite.” She said with a little smirk.

“Nasti,” Kayura started, “I… I’ve never done this before.”

“With a woman?”

“With anyone!” She buried her face in her hands. In her time, she would have been a mother several times over by now.

Nasuti touched her arm, “Not the Masho?”

“No!” She cried, “No, that’s – That’s disgusting! They’re like my brothers!”

“Relax,” Nasuti sat up and hugged Kayura. “So, no one at all? Not even a kiss?”

Kayura shook her head. “Everyone is scared of me or them,” she waved toward the floor.

“I’m not,” Nasuti said, reaching out. “Can I give you your first kiss?”

Kayura blushed but nodded. 

It was a night of many firsts.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. The Beach 

Rajura had a fit when they finally joined her, Nasuti, and the Troopers at the beach. The swimsuit Nasuti gave her was positively indecent by the Masho standards but apparently was a little on the conservative side for modern women. The fact the Troopers didn’t even bat an eye her.

She managed to pull Shuten into the water, but Rajura refused to leave his umbrella, while Anubisu and Naaza laid out in the sun. It surprised her that her Darkness Masho chooses to be in the sun. 

She was getting ready to sit back in the sand when Shuu came running down with a struggling Anubisu in his arms. With the next wave, he was dumped in, sputtering and glaring. They all laughed as the next wave knocked him down again.

Looking up, he saw Rajura with a wicked grin on his face. Kayura followed Anubisu out of the water, deviating to Nasuti. She kissed her cheek as Nasuti handed her a drink. 

“This is fun.” She said.

Nasuti nodded, “Did you ever see the ocean before?”

Kayura shook her head, “We lived too far in-land. And I don’t leave the Youjakai often.”

“We’ll have to do this more often.”

“Especially the part where Anubisu gets dropped in the water.” And they both giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Shuten stood behind her, her guard and muscle. The envoy before her, one of the top generals sent to her, was here only to deliver a message – they would fight her and break up the Youjakai back into warring states. As if she would allow that to happen.

Kayura let them talk, giving their message without respect or honor. It mattered not. 

What did bother her, although she didn’t let it show, was when he started to insult her Masho. Shuten’s hidden hand clenched into a fist, but he refrained until ordered. 

When Kayura realized her mind wandered, she gave the tiny signal that Shuten was allowed to do as he pleased… And it pleased him much to shut them all up.

Flying off the dais, Shuten sliced through three of the guard before they knew he moved. Two more dropped before the rest drew their swords. 

The sixth blocked Shuten’s kasuri-gama blade, but Shuten just reached out and crushed his throat. Two more rushed Shuten and were quickly cut down, and two more tried to run. They fell by the weighted end of the kasuri-gama, breaking them.

The last guard pleaded for his life, and Shuten looked to Kayura. The twitch of her lip changed the plan. Shuten swung the weight into the envoy’s head, collapsing him straight down. 

Blood oozed, pooling, and covering the floor. Shuten wrapped his chain around the last guard, dragging him through the blood to kneel at Kayura’s feet. 

She looked at Shuten with a smile, “You really can’t help yourself, can you?”

“This one’ll carry the message just fine.”

Kayura smiled wickedly, looking down at the trembling guard, “This is what will happen to those who oppose me. Try to break my people, and I break you.”

Unwinding the chains, Shuten whispered in the captive’s ear, “Run.” He did as they both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kayura leaned over the balcony, watching Shuten and Naaza in the gardens. They were picking something for Naaza’s lab, some sort of flower. It was a pretty pink thing with stripes and fuzzy green leaves, probably going to get chopped up and drown in sake to make medicine.

She loved watching these two when they were alone. Shuten kept annoying Naaza, sneaking up to him and stealing kisses. Naaza would wave him away. But, when Shuten’s back was turned, Naaza would let himself smile. 

Remembering one time, Kayura thought Shuten’s restored life would end in that garden when he wouldn’t take no for an answer one day. After being waved off several times, he grabbed Naaza and kissed him hard, causing Naaza to drop his basket. She heard his protests and growls on her balcony. 

Shuten whispered something, and Naaza relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Shuten’s neck and started returning the kiss. She let them their privacy when Shuten slid a hand into Naaza’s kimono. 

Today, they weren’t as frisky. It reminded Kayura of her own relationship with Nasuti. It had been nearly a year they slipped away together. Her Masho gave them opportunity several times per week to visit, either taking over her duties or escorting Nasuti to the castle. She was glad they supported her. It felt good to have someone to be with, even if it wasn’t all the time.

Rajura led Anubisu into the garden, then. She definitely approved of this pairing. Rajura calmed Anubisu down, reining in his volatile and aggressive traits, while he brought out the fun and life in Rajura. And Rajura made Anubisu dress better. Kayura laughed at her thought, that boy would think a paper bag good enough if it covered what needed.

Kayura watched them all talking. Smirks and laughter told her they were discussing daily life stuff, not anything serious. It takes a while, but eventually, Rajura and Anubisu bow slightly and turn to leave. Rajura leads Anubisu out with a hand on his back.

She watched Naaza wait until they were around the corner before grabbing Shuten’s kimono and pulling him in for a kiss. They battle for dominance, until Naaza grabs a fistful of red hair, dragging Shuten’s head back and biting. Even high up on the balcony, Kayura can hear Shuten moan in pleasure.

Moving away from the balcony, Kayura needs to finish the treaty on her desk. After all, Nasuti is coming tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

The Troopers raised a glass to Nasuti. “Congratulations on your second Ph.D.!” They cried.

Nasuti smiled, laughed, and thanked the Troopers. They took her out to enjoy a night away. After finding out her second Ph.D. was accepted, and she was by far the most knowledgeable person in Japan on Ancient Myths and Legends, they had to celebrate.

Several rounds of lousy karaoke and drinks, matched with questionable food choices made for a pleasant evening. She loved her boys and was glad they supported her. 

But, she really wanted to get to the second celebration. Kayura told her Anubisu would be waiting for her when she got home to take her to the Youjakai. Nasuti knew he would wait as long as it took, having been ordered to do so. However, she didn’t want to wait too long.

She couldn’t. Kayura promised to wait up for her, and the other Masho promised a luxurious mid-morning breakfast. She knew by now they entirely meant that they expected her to sleep in a bit after a rather eventful night. 

Now, if she could only get that portion of the night started.

The waitress delivered another round of drinks. As Nasuti lifted her glass, she saw writing on her napkin. Enjoy the evening. It only will come around once.

Nasuti recognized Anubisu’s handwriting. It was nice to see they were watching out for her, all of them, as well. 

Sighing and leaning back, she looked around. She didn’t see Anubisu lurking, but then again, she never did. Just looking would let him know she saw the note. 

Next up was Kento, and he was singing some awful French tune. Maybe Anubisu could spirit her away early?


	7. Chapter 7

For her 22nd birthday, Kayura was surprised that they all pitched in for a traditional birthday celebration. They hired out one of the best Geisha houses in Kyoto and set up unlimited food and sake. Her Masho even promised to go easy on the revelry to make sure they were on guard in case anything were to happen. 

She and Nasuti were to be the guests of honor. 

Dinner went well, the food was excellent and the service perfect. Everyone seemed to enjoy. Even the music was delightful. 

Then, the dancers came out. Each Maiko and Geisha introduced themselves, bowing perfectly and with grace. Then, they started to dance. The old tunes matched the perfect movement. It was so slow and precise, and Kayura’s heart just soared. 

Even when she heard Naaza whisper, “Since when were women Geisha?” She ignored it. Shuu explained that in the 1800s, women took over the arts. She knew that from books, but not reality.

About half-way through, Kayura looked to Nasuti, only to see her zoning out from boredom. “Don’t you like this?”

Shocked, Nasuti answered, “Yes,” although she hesitated. “I just… it’s a bit… well, slow.”

Kayura took Nasuti’s hand, knowing she was putting up with this for her. She waved the head Geisha and asked if something livelier could be done. The Geisha happily obliged. 

The rest of the night comprised games, bad jokes, and even the Geisha trying to teach some of the Troopers how to dance the traditional dances. Kayura hadn’t laughed that hard in ages. 

By the end of the night, they were exhausted and completely satisfied. Kayura was quite pleased with the best birthday ever.


	8. Chapter 8

She tore down the hall towards the infirmary. Word just came back that her Masho returned from their mission. They were victorious, but one of them was carried back on a stretcher. 

That should have been impossible. The armors should have been able to absorb or deflect any type of damage that these rebels could inflict. Only another armor could possibly give that much damage.

She sent all four of them as a show of strength to back the rebels down without fighting at all. 

As she rushed in, she saw Naaza working furiously. His hands were winding strange mudras and vapors wafting off his armor, for once to heal rather than harm. But, still, blood dripped off the table.

Off to the side, Shuten physically held Rajura firmly back. Although his face was static, his whole body radiated tension. And the desire to flee. 

“What happened?” Kayura commanded, moving fully into empress mindset.

Shuten bowed his head but answered. “There were far more of them than we knew. Rather than being intimidated, they were willing to fight to the death. We won, the rebellion is quelled. But…” he nodded to the table.

“I have that much from my reports,” Kayura answered. “I want to know how this,” she waved to the table with Anubisu, “happened.”

Cracks emerged in Rajura’s face. It was apparent this was taking a toll. “Lady, this may not be the right time…” Shuten answered.

“It’s my fault,” Rajura said, breathlessly.

“No,” Shuten snapped at him. “It was a freak accident. This is not your fault.” He shook Rajura for emphasis. But, Rajura’s eye never strayed from the table.

“What happened, Shuten?”

“I wasn’t right there, but,” Shuten paused. “Apparently, they were able to position us so that a miscalculated attack got him.” He nodded to Anubisu. “As you know, only our weapons can pierce the armor. Rajura’s attack hit Anubisu straight on. He didn’t have the chance to defend against it.”

“So, this was purely an accident?” Kayura asked. She couldn’t believe that Rajura was purposely hurt his love. And certainly not with how he guilt-stricken.

Shuten nodded. “It couldn’t have been avoided.”

“Very well,” Kayura answered. “Report to me when all four of you are well and rested. And I do mean, all four.” She eyes Shuten and Rajura. She knew it might be days before Anubisu was well, and longer before Rajura forgave himself. Fortunately, it was rare that she needed her Masho. Shuten alone could handle many of the problems, and if she really needed, Naaza and even Rajura could be commanded to go. 

But, for now, she would let them rest and heal. Physical wounds healed much faster than emotional ones.


	9. Chapter 9

Kayura sat on her throne, surrounded by her Masho, as the leaders of the insurrection were brought forth. She knew what she looked like – a queen and generals. 

Anubisu and Naaza stood next to her chair, with Anubisu holding onto it for support. It was three days since his injury, and he really shouldn’t have been out of bed, let alone helping her hold court. Naaza exhausted himself saving Anubisu’s life. They both just woke up the day before.

She would have preferred them in full armor, as a show of force. But, she also wanted them to heal, so no armors. Instead, they wore silk kimono and hakama in their armor colors, each with a display of their season across the right arm and breast. The kamon was their armor sigil. She knew it was a domineering display, almost as much as the full armor itself.

She listened to the pleas of the prisoners, passing judgment – execution – she would not be questioned. Waving Shuten forward, he took pleasure in dispatching her justice. 

Now, alone with her private guard and the Masho, Kayura relaxed. “Shuten,” she said wearily, “I go through all the trouble of making you such nice clothes, and you mess it up the first time you wear it.”

He smiled wickedly, “But, was it not worth the show?”

Looking at the blood-smeared around the room, “Well, I suppose.” Then, she giggled. Shuten dragged each man around, using blood and broken limbs to create the kanji for loyalty.


	10. Chapter 10

Rajura pointed to one of the constellations of stars hanging just above the horizon. “When that star set meets the first of the moons, we’ll be able to start the preparations for longevity. So, for about two years.”

Both women nodded, looking at the stars in the sky. Two years seemed like such a long time, but compared to the hundreds of years that they would be given, it was almost insignificant. 

Kayura looked over to Nasuti, “We would both benefit from the time. You would be able to finish all the research you wanted!”

Nodding, Nasuti answered, “I could. We could see so much.”

“You still need to be careful,” Rajura cut in. “This extends life, giving you the same time we were given with the armors.” Arago timed the Masho’s ascension into the Youjakai with the cycle of this event. Aging one year for every hundred mortal years added a lot of time. “And, as you know, it doesn’t make us immune from injury.” He added sadly.

Nasuti looked confused, but Kayura took Rajura’s hand. “Thank you,” She said. “Go rest, and we’ll be fine tonight. We’ll stay safe.” Rajura bowed and went back inside.

At Nasuti’s questioning look, Kayura sighed and said, “In a battle two weeks ago, Anubisu was injured. Rajura blames himself. He’s been… sensitive about death and injury since.”

“And Anubisu is okay?”

“He’s healing.” Kayura suddenly looked sad. “I really thought we were going to lose him. Naaza exhausted himself, keeping him in this world, and nearly collapsed himself. There was so much blood…” She buried her hands in her face.

Nasuti took Kayura in her arms, “It’s okay, like you said, he’s healing.” She felt Kayura nod in her chest. Nasuti pet Kayura’s hair until she calmed into sleep. It was warm out, so maybe sleeping outside wasn’t so bad. After all, she didn’t want to wake Kayura, especially when she looked so cute curled up.


	11. Chapter 11

Kayura woke a bit later, seeing it was still the middle of the night. Nasuti was asleep above her, sound asleep if the uncomfortable looking cant of her head and little pool of drool in the corner of her mouth was any indication. Kayura giggled at the imperfection of the picture. 

“Wake up, Nasti,” Kayura whispered, shaking her gently. 

Nasuti breathed deeply, waking. She blinked owlishly, looking around. Kayura giggled again as she wiped the spit from her lip. “I guess we both fell asleep,” she said with a slur.

“Yup,” Kayura popped. “We should probably go to bed, give the guards a chance to relax and do their nightly patrols.”

Looking around, she saw several Youja standing around where they hadn’t been earlier. Guarding their empress. 

Going back, Nasuti wondered about something that had been bothering her for a while. “Kay,” she started, “if Rajura succeeds and we both gain the longevity he promises, what then?”

“What do you mean?”

She looked uncertain, causing Kayura to stop and brush some hair back, “What happens to me? What am I to you?”

“You’re everything to me.”

“But, what about heirs and a king?” Nasuti cried. “What happens then?”

“I’m not sure what you are asking. I am empress, and there will be no king or emperor. As for heirs, I will choose one in time. Right now, Shuten is presumptive.”

“And in a hundred years? A thousand?” Nasuti looked so desperate.

Kayura was still confused, “I don’t know. When you finish your research, you can come here or stay in the Ningenkai. It’s up to you.”

“Will you still want me?”

Ah, Kayura got it now. “You will be first until you choose otherwise. The place by my side is first for you, then my Masho. No treaty or proposal will come before that. I will not make you a second class consort or any other such nonsense, nor will I force you to be by my side. You get to choose.”

Although Nasuti looked like she wanted to cry, she nodded. Kayura continued, “There is no marriage here, but I could make a degree, announcing you as my partner.”

“I’m just being silly.” Nasuti waved off.

“No, you’re not,” Kayura said, as she took Nasuti’s hand and they continued to her chambers. She knew something would be done to secure Nasuti’s confidence she was first, once she figured out the right way to do that.


	12. Chapter 12

The winters were colder here, but Byakuen lying on her feet helped. The big cat rumbled, sending vibrations up her legs. Honestly, she had to use the bathroom, but she didn’t want to disturb the warm cat. 

The Troopers were practicing in the backyard. Both Seiji and Shuu wanted Ryo to learn to focus in the cold and snow, something he had a hard time doing. So, they were throwing him around until he figured it out. 

Nasuti wiggled her toes under the fur. Even though he was a Siberian tiger, or at least everything about him matched that kind of tiger, he preferred laying in front of a fire. Then again, he’s as old as the armors, so did that make him a spirit tiger? Do spirits get cold?

She shrugged. Her feet were warm, that was what mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

“Kay, can I talk with you?” Nasuti asked, coming into the large office the empress used. She had a few urgent letters to review.

Kayura waved for her to sit down. “What’s the matter?” She asked with concern.

Nasuti sighed, “I’ve been thinking about the ritual that would practically make us immortal. And I’m scared. It’s huge, and I don’t know how to think about it!”

Smiling, Kayura nodded, “I know. Death isn’t a nice thing to think about, but have that option taken away seems almost worse.”

“Yes!” Nasuti cried, “Seeing friends die and knowing we can’t. It’s too much. Being perfect all the time, having to hide when people notice we’re not aging. I’m not sure I can even think about it without getting sick.”

“But…” Nasuti paused. “I don’t know.”

“I know when I think about my childhood, I feel sad that all those people are gone, the village is gone, everything.” Kayura agreed.

“In 1000 years, will there even be a Japan or France? Will my home be dust, paved over, or blown away?”

“It’s a massive undertaking.”

Nasuti nodded, “But, then I think of the research I can do. Being the person who actually is the living relic. I can pass on what really happened.” Kayura nodded with her. “And I won’t be alone. I’ll have you. Since we’ve been together, forever doesn’t seem so bad.”

Kayura smiled with a slight blush, “The rest of our lives can be a few years or eternity.”

“Ya, and when I think about that,” Nasuti added, “it seems okay.” She sat back hard in her chair, sprawled out. “Thanks. The boys just don’t get it.” And they laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

She sat up straight in bed, the last wisps of the nightmare fading out. It was a familiar dream, where she’s hurting people, they scream, and then laughter – lots and lots of laughter.

It wouldn’t scare her so much if she didn’t recognize her voice laughing.

She told the others, told Nasti, that she didn’t remember much of what happened while she was possessed. It was mostly the truth.

But she did have dreams. 

Getting out of bed, her gown draped to the floor, blowing softly in the breeze as she opened the doors to the veranda. The night was more violet, calm. She tried to let it soothe her as the images faded.

Her heart finally slowed down from the fear-driven racing inspired by the nightmare. The faces were already fading. Sometimes, she wished they would stay. She could make amends. But, then again, she might find out there is no one left to make amends to. And that would cause a whole other series of nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15

Kayura grabbed another handful of popcorn out of the bowl on Nasuti’s lap. The movie she chose was a super-hero film, bright colors, snappy one-liners, and lots of good looking men. 

When Nasuti suggested it, saying about sexy men, it made her a little nervous. What if Nasuti wanted a solid, male body. But, she really shouldn’t have worried. When the movie started, Nasuti whispered in her ear that it was great to look at, great for warming the engines. But, what really got her excited was subtle curves, long dark hair, and a hint of danger and power. The look Nasuti’s eyes promised fun and naughty things tonight.

Then again, the villain of this story met Nasuti’s description, too. Kayura found herself delightfully aroused by the time they beat him up, and the movie ended. 

Looking over at the rest of the Troopers and her Masho, it seems she wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the movie on an aesthetic level, as well as artistic.


	16. Chapter 16

Kayura followed Naaza and Shuten down to the hall where they would take over the negotiations with the former lower commanders of the insurgents that attacked. They would be integrated into the current army and directly overseen.

She broke off when she heard Anubisu yelling. Not that hearing him yell was unusual, but to hear Rajura raise his voice back was highly unusual. She rushed forward, wanting to stop it, when Shuten held her back. “Let them work it out,” Shuten said. 

Naaza nodded in agreement, “Rajura has been oppressive lately. We’ve been expecting him to snap.”

They both snapped up when they felt the energies shift and Rajura and Anubisu moved to the training fields. They took off running, wanting to make sure this match ended well. But, they feared it would not.

They saw Anubisu, in full armor, swinging at Rajura, only in his sub-armor. He chased his partner around, with Rajura deftly dodging several attacks that missed by a hair’s breadth.

The sudden flourish of Rajura’s weapon, exaggerated through movements, caused Anubisu to flinch. They saw Rajura milking the movements, fending off Anubisu easily, keeping that weapon visible.

Naaza gasped with realization just as Rajura flourished the scythes, the blades that struck Anubisu. He knew what Rajura was doing as they watched Anubisu panic and folded in on himself. The blades sailed over him, surrounding him, like a shield. 

Rajura called to him, inquiring about his mental state, his fears, his pain, but Anubisu just trembled. 

It was long moments, far too long, before Anubisu looked up, and Rajura retracted his blades. Kayura gasped as Rajura kicked him, forcing Anubisu to his back before making him rise. 

As they continued the fight, Shuten held Kayura back, knowing it would be better if the two worked this out. And then a spark of hope: Anubisu took advantage of his loss of sword by staying too close. And then by blinding Rajura with his cape. 

Rajura submitted. 

Naaza and Shuten shared a look of relief. They knew Anubisu made a massive step in recovery. He now knew of weakness and could work to eradicate it. 

They watched Anubisu and Rajura talk quietly, reconnecting after this disagreement. After they went inside, Shuten ran his hand over Naaza’s back. They looked to each other before to Kayura. She was undecided, not knowing, but they wouldn’t have been able to explain what happened, even if they tried.


	17. Chapter 17

Kayura was kicking him around the field, her star swords singing. She couldn’t call up most of their power anymore, having been linked to Arago, she still was a fearsome fighter. 

They forgot.

Although Anubisu couldn’t get in a single hit, yet, she knew this training would improve him. Especially now that Rajura let him train fully and stopped hovering, Anubisu’s shoulder gained strength every day.

She still couldn’t send him out… but soon. 

Surprise seized her as she landed on her butt, tripping over a hole not there moments before. She looked up and saw a blade at her throat. Anubisu had exhaustion and sweat dripping off him, as well as satisfaction. 

He used his armor in new ways, extending his power to a range beyond just fighting, to deceiving the mind, and leading a person to distraction. Perhaps the injury has been a benefit after all.


	18. Chapter 18

“Now, you’re fishing for compliments,” Nasuti giggled. 

“I am Empress,” Kayura insisted. “I do not fish for compliments.” She smoothed her skirt so properly. “They are given freely and often.”

“By sycophants.”

“Still, it’s freely given,” Kayura finally giggled. They were laughing about a group of men that tried to take them home by passing more and more exaggerated compliments. Finally, they realized they were being played and wandered off. Fortunately, they did just leave and didn’t try anything or be rude. 

Nasuti could see Kayura getting ready to teach them a lesson, and she knew if Kayura could handle the Masho in full armor, a couple of half-drunk civilians wouldn’t even make her break a sweat. Thinking of that, “And what do the other Masho compliment you on?”

“Well, just the other day, Anubisu called me a horrid bitch who deserved to be to have my bowels torn out and used to string my own carriage.” She laughed. “He gets creative when mad. And that wasn’t even one of his best ones – Rajura has tempered him.” She took a sip of her drink.

“I take it you were kicking him around the practice field?” Nasuti asked. 

Kayura nodded, “I’ll be sending him out with the others the next time I need to send them to the field. He’s holding his own again.” The relief in her voice was unmistakable.

Picking up her drink, she held it out in celebration, “Seven months and back to full strength, kampai!” Kayura clicked with her. That was something to celebrate.


	19. Chapter 19

“Smile!” Kayura called to everyone behind her. Nasuti held up the phone, and everyone could see their image as the flash went off.

Both women looked at the image, so happy to see everyone together and happy. 

Kayura looked over her friends. The Troopers were happily bickering over who was going to cook, whether it be Ryo or Shuu. Touma was trying to talk sense into them, which caused Seiji, and Shin laughed to one side.

Shuten and Naaza watched them fondly. Rajura turned his gaze to the others, as Anubisu was finally able to look up – the flash always blinded him for much longer than the others. Kayura smiled as she noticed the protective hand on Anubisu’s back, letting him know he was safe. 

Although, aside from burnt food, nothing would happen here. The realms were quiet, and the potential rebellions were quelled. The convergence of the stars for the ceremony was quickly approaching, about a year now, and Rajura felt they were about as prepared for it as they could be.

It warmed her that all of them would stand together and give them this gift of a near-immortal life. Her Masho knew the trials of living far beyond family and friends, but it was going to be new to everyone else. A strong, unbroken circle would be their bedrock in the coming centuries.


	20. Chapter 20

Summer in the fields south of the capitol was ablaze with wildflowers. And although she loved it, she was ready to pack up after the hundredth time Nasuti sneezed today. 

Shuten and Rajura were just finished setting up the tents, bickering about the proper direction. She was sure that it really didn’t matter; they were just bickering because they could. It would be interesting tonight when they slept in the same tent. 

If they all slept here, Kayura thought as Nasuti sneezed again. She leaned over, “If this is too much for you, we can go back. I’m sure Naaza can help you stop that.”

Nasuti shook her head, “No, just give the meds a chance to kick in. Then, I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.” 

When the armors flared, and Shuten and Naaza were ready to face off with each other, both women sighed. “I should have brought Anubisu,” Kayura said.

Nodding along, “Yes, he would have camp set up, hunted some poor creature down, and dinner would half-way done by now.”

Kayura agreed, watching the two still going at it. She smirked at her partner, “Just the three of us alone out here, and I could have ordered him to do it all shirtless. He does have the best muscle-tone of the group.” She said with a smile.

Sneezing once more, “You know you could send these two back, switch them out.”

She smiled wickedly, catching the attention of the other two.


	21. Chapter 21

Some days, Kayura wanted to eliminate all of the upper leaders of all of the nations and just divide her kingdom up. She smiled at the daydream… Yes, giving a quarter of the land to each of the Masho would take so much of the pressure off her.

But, it would break up the couples. And that would make her sad.

Reading the battle report, Shuten was a bit too eager to describe the unarmored fight they had. His pride really was puffing up again. She would need to knock him down a little.

She read the part where Anubisu was the last to beat his opponent. There was no doubt that he could have effortlessly taken out his opponent. This was showing off. She would need to remind him that playing around could get him in trouble.

Kayura threw the scroll down with a huff. As if they posed any risk to her Masho. 

Maybe she should have gone out with them. It had been ages since she knocked someone around, other than her four Masho. Perhaps it was time to remind the realm that their leader was a warrior, as well. A smile crept over her face… she would go out next opportunity and let loose her temper.


	22. Chapter 22

Nasuti and Kayura weaved between what seemed like hundreds of Chinese men, women, and especially children. Shuu’s family was celebrating the success of opening another restaurant, and he invited all of them, Troopers and Masho, to join the celebration. 

She spotted Rajura and Naaza talking with some elderly Chinese men, and they seemed to be discussing some sort of object the Chinese men were showing off. A bit farther away, Shuten and Anubisu were talking with Seiji, Ryo, and Touma. Nasuti pointed them out and said in her ear that she suspected these many people were making them uncomfortable.

Of course, Shuu, with the help of Shin, could be found in the center of this circus, helping direct it with Shuu’s parents and other family heads. 

And then there were the tables of food – yes, tables, as in five of them piled with all sorts of dishes. That didn’t count the desserts and fruit that would be brought out later.

“Have you ever thought about having children?” Kayura wondered. 

Nasuti nodded, “I did. I don’t think I want to.”

“Growing up, it wasn’t something I would have been given a choice in.”

Nasuti rubbed Kayura’s shoulder, “Back then, no. Today, and as empress, you have complete choice.” She looked closer. “Do you want a child?”

Kayura wasn’t sure. She watched Shuten and Anubisu. Just as Shuten took a drink, holding the glass up, Anubisu tapped the bottom, splashing it. The laughter of the five armor-bearers cut through the din of surrounding conversations.

“I think I have four already,” she answered wryly. “But, seriously, I don’t know. Sometimes, yes, and other times, absolutely not.”

Watching Shuten wipe his face and flick droplets of water at Anubisu, Nasuti answered, “There are options. Adoption would be the most practical. But, technology also made it possible to have a child without needing a man.”

Kayura nodded. “We’ll see in the future.”


	23. Chapter 23

Strange words floated around her, strange music, and strange food assailed her senses. The French restaurant they sat in was supposed to be one of the best. Dinner tonight was a gift from her Nasuti to help introduce her to the other half of her culture.

If she were honest, Kayura would say it wasn’t all strange. She was trying to learn the French language, but there were some sounds her mouth just couldn’t make. It would come eventually, but for now, she could barely say a few words.

Even the food wasn’t all that strange. Nasuti had made similar dishes. Robust meals with sauces that just teased her tongue.

She did like the wine. French wine was definitely better than sake. She would have to start a wine cellar as soon as Nasuti told her how.

They teased each other, openly talking knowing the only other people in the restaurant that could understand Japanese were Anubisu and Rajura, and what they said wasn’t anything they hadn’t heard before. They watched from the corners, hidden by their armor powers. Of course, every so often, she would look in their direction and take a bite of food. 

The latest cold breeze lifting her skirt was really only a draft. 

By the time the desserts came, they were giddy with wine and anticipating a long stroll along the Sein. Finally, their royal suite was waiting for them with the mountains of soft pillows and blankets. 

But first, the palmiers, macaroons, and madeleines needed attention. Perhaps they would have some eclairs delivered for breakfast.


	24. Chapter 24

It was raining the night of the ceremony. The stars were hidden behind a blanket of thick clouds, and standing outside was getting everybody soaked in miserable.

The old piece of parchment Rajura held, although protected by modern plastic, seemed to have its edges curling because of the dampness.

He counted down the minutes and then the seconds for the exact moment when everything would line up. As both Kayura and Nasuti Stood before him, he held out a small crystal and said the words at the precise time, “Bound to will, forever strong, until the stars burn out.”

A small sparkle within the crystal happened, almost like the twinkling of the star. It was faint, barely there. Kayura and Nasuti looked at each other and then to Rajura, who pocketed it And moved to put everything away. “That's it?” Kayura asked.

Rajura shrugged. “Apparently so. There was no big ceremony when it happened to us, and even asking the others, we don't actually remember Arago saying those words, but Naaza did you remember the crystal.”

Nasuti nodded, “I'm sure if it were a larger ritual, it would have been written down better.” 

“At this point, we simply wait. If you continue to age, we know something went wrong. If you don't, you're in for a very long life.”

“It just seemed so anticlimactic,” Kayura said. 

“Not everything can have an elaborate ceremony attached to it. We would never get anything done.” Rajura answered.

Shin came up to them, giving then his sweetest smile, “we've got a big celebration dinner prepared, so just enjoy that.”


	25. Chapter 25

Back on the beach, Kayura and Nasuti stood on one side of the net, Ryo and Shuu on the other. Kayura was smug, knowing their bikini’s distracted the boys. Both of them made sure to bounce and stretch and reach most exaggeratedly whenever the boys needed to react to the ball. 

When Nasuti, who had a rather amply bosom, panted, clutching her chest, and said how hot it was, both boy’s attention snapped to her, allowing Kayura to score.

Another time, knowing they hit the ball perfectly for them to counter, Kayura fell into the sand, squeaking, and the ball hit the sand. 

But, then Rajura and Anubisu got up and demanded a turn. They wouldn’t be so easily distracted, but Kayura knew of ways. 

A few minutes in, Kayura muttered to Rajura about how nice it was to see Anubisu, covered in sweat, lighting her fire not long ago. He missed his counter.

At another critical moment, Nasuti commented loudly on how nice Rajura filled out his swim shorts as if they could see every line and vein. Of course, Anubisu looked, missing his shot. 

They both called them horrible cheats.

Kayura and Nasuti laughed. “Your empress does not cheat. She simply rearranged the odds in her favor.


	26. Chapter 26

Kayura was hitting the buttons so hard, leaning, as if it could move the car the way she wanted, and then she fell on her side. Giggles erupted behind her as she continued to play the video game lying down.

Touma and Shuu issued the challenge, and after a few rounds of practice, she took them up and played the car racing game. It was fun.

The controller vibrated in her hand as her car spun out, kicking up imaginary dirt and dust. Then it reset and she was weaving and bending around trying to get her car to catch up to the others. She huffed when she lost, not used to such things, but it was all in fun.

Nasuti came in with drinks, putting them down before sitting between the two Masho couples. Both Rajura and Naaza picked up glasses, giving them to their respective partners before grabbing their own. She thought it was so sweet. Anubisu took a drink before saying he was going to find Seiji, maybe do some sparing. Seiji didn’t care much for video games, but didn’t try to stop Shuu from playing.

“Get around there you stupid little – Urg!” Kayura yelled. They laughed, trying to calm her down.

Nasuti laughed as well, “At least she doesn’t throw the controller.”

“No, she’ll just throw one of us around later.” Shuten said.

“How horrible,” Nasuti tried to fake horror at the thought, but it didn’t make it. She wondered if this was a temporary fad or if they would have hundreds of game consoles in their closets after a thousand years of innovation. Good thing Kayura had a castle. 


	27. Chapter 27

Nasuti looked out over the land from Kayura’s balcony. In time, this would be hers to protect as well. It was quite a jump from an almost obscure professor that most couldn’t understand why her position still existed to Empress Consort. 

Court life was interesting, although the Masho did make it fun. There were servants and other people around. Her life would be more about recording history and retelling it than researching it. 

She imagined that in the far future, she’d go back and have to piece together some things. There were things throughout history that were assumed to be permeant and not written down like the land of Punt or the mysterious third shaker that paired with salt and pepper.

Maybe that was her duty. Rather than protecting a realm, she would be a protector of history. That she could do.


	28. Chapter 28

Kayura looked through piles of scrolls and documents, searching for a solution. After Rajura and Anubisu shared the pressures Shuu and Seiji were under, she sought out a solution. There had to be some sort of precedent that could help out this situation.

Most of what she found was the heir stepping aside and allowing someone else to take over. She knew neither wanted to do that. Or the ruler appointed a new heir, which she could do. 

But, she didn’t know if they wanted that. Could they accept her appointing an heir so they could be together? They would have to sacrifice their bloodline for being together.

Or they would sacrifice years of happiness for an heir. But, they would not age while their wives did. 

There was no easy option.


	29. Chapter 29

“He enjoys this?” Kayura asked, quite skeptical about what she was seeing. The F1 racers were only visible for a short time before they all had to watch the screen. She just didn’t get why they got such a thrill from careening these special vehicles through narrow streets. One had even crashed already!

Nasuti shrugged, “He always has. He was driving before it was legal.”

“Thank goodness he has the armor to keep him safe. I get Ryo and soccer, at least they rely on themselves. But this?”  
“Everyone gets a thrill in their own way.”

“Aw, now. Come on,” Shuu leaned over and offered her some candy. “You don’t come to these things to see them drive around corners and change tires. You’re here for the crashes and near-misses!”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better!”

“I don’t think it was meant to,” Nasuti whispered.

Kayura sulked, watching the cars on the screen. Seiji was doing well, she supposed. Looking over at Shuu, she wondered how he let Seiji do this. It had to be driving him batty, thinking his beloved is just one mistake from getting hurt.

That they gave themselves a few years to be together before arranging marriages wasn’t what she wanted for them, but they chose it. She would not take away their choice. They would both make good fathers, as they were supposed to be, just in different ways. They would provide well and be the model of how to behave in public.

The clandestine meetings over the years of raising their children would be hard. It would happen, and she hoped their wives understood. Neither would keep it a secret and would choose unhappiness over dishonesty. 

A few decades to satisfy their family with hundreds of years to follow of happiness. She hoped it was worth it.


	30. Chapter 30

Kayura mimicked Nasuti’s raised salute, touching the glasses together in the morning sunlight. They silently saluted the group below as they trained with each other. After all the years, troubles, and trials, they were all finally together. 

Tomorrow night would be the hundredth anniversary of that night Nasuti took Kayura out for her birthday. It seemed none of them aged, and of course, they really hadn’t. Thanks to the ritual, they remained.

Seiji and Shuu did part for a time to have their heirs. But, the façade didn’t last long. Fortunately, their love did outlast it. Their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren seemed to accept the unaging aspect of their lives, especially once the armor legend made it into their family history. 

Shin, Ryo, and Touma also adopted several children. They stayed together, raising their own and letting them grow up. 

None of the heirs ever approached any of them to learn why they could not cease to age as well.

Nasuti and Kayura decided against children. And her Masho were equally against raising any. It would be hard enough to raise them here, but to have any of them vying for supremacy would be heartbreaking.

And of her Masho… they grew and adapted. She watched Naaza whisper something in Anubisu’s ear that caused him to gasp. The four of them traded up now and again, a bit looser than they had been. Not that she could complain – she and Nasuti had each of them in their bed when the mood struck. 

While they were all happy paired off, variety kept things interesting. Especially knowing that variety may help them pass the next couple hundred years. Kayura took another drink. There would be millions of tomorrows, and she wanted each of them to surrounded by her family.


End file.
